


Katekyou Hitman Reborn x Fate Stay Night

by Bravemaridin



Series: Fate Drabbles [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMFs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin
Summary: A fluffy moment between the gang





	Katekyou Hitman Reborn x Fate Stay Night

Tsuna, Hibari, Shirou, Sakura, and Rin ( the latest member of the group) lie out in the grass near the koi pond in Shirou’s backyard.  
“This summer’s been ……. Everything to me.” Tsuna firmly stated.   
“Explain baby omnivore.” grunted Hibari.  
“Well…” he whispered, gathering his thoughts,“ I found myself. I’ve always accepted ‘Dame-Tsuna’ as all I’d ever be. I believed it was all I’d ever amount to. Then, you all came along, people who I’d never met before or scared the crap out of me, and you...you believed in me. Not only that but you helped me reach some of that potential. I know I’m not the strongest, or fastest, or smartest, or bravest, but I KNOW I’m better than before, that I can continue to improve, and I have more potential to unlock, and all of that has changed me so much. I have you all to thank for that. So, Thank You, ALL of you.”   
After fully realizing what he said, Tsuna turned bright tomato red.  
“.......I think I speak for all of us when I say I’m damned proud of you, Tsu-chan.” Shirou said with the others yelling and grunting in agreement.   
It was the the start of a wonderful term and future……… and CHAOS, lots of CHAOS.


End file.
